


Third Party Picture (Podfic)

by juice817



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, Podfic, Threesome - M/M/M, podfic reader Juice817
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared brings Misha home after a night at the bar, and Jensen shows up just when things are getting <i>really</i> interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Party Picture (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Third Party Picture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/443801) by [nyxocity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxocity/pseuds/nyxocity). 



**Title:**[Third Party Picture](http://archiveofourown.org/works/443801)  
**Author:** thenyxie  
**Reader:** juice817  
**Pairing:** Jared/Misha/Jensen  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Summary:** Jared brings Misha home after a night at the bar, and Jensen shows up just when things are getting _really_ interesting.  
**Format:** mp3

Download or listen [here](http://www.box.net/shared/uqcj7hh18n)  
Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?lyykgnjy5zi)

It's 11 min 40 sec, 10.6 MB


End file.
